tranche de vie
by grenouilette59
Summary: A regarder vers le passer on rate beaucoup de chose qui nous entoure.


Un petit OS sur Kakashi/Naruto que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, même si je ne suis pas trop pour se couple. Je préfère nettement quand ils ont des relations plus fraternelle, voir père/fils. Mais bon je vous laisse à la lecture.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

 **Tranche de vie**

Allongé prés de son amant, Naruto passé doucement une main sur son ventre arrondie. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, souriant au résultat qu'il avait obtenue par sa déclaration à l'homme qu'il aime.

 **Flash Back :**

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Naruto était sur de ses sentiments pour les personnes de son entourages.

Sakura était uniquement sa coéquipière brutale, avec qui il était plus saint de gardé ses distances. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion après plusieurs années de questionnement intérieur et la découverte de son véritable amour. Celui qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille, avait été uniquement un amour fictif car elle semblé moins bête que les autres à l'époque.

Sasuke quant à lui était plutôt comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Oui Sasuke était son frère de cœur, son premier ami, son meilleur ami. Naruto avait plus que était déçu, oui déçu, pas surpris qu'il eu souhaitait rejoindre Orochi-tête de serpent pour sa quête de puissance, mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

Pour les autres jeunes de sa génération, c'était simple ils étaient tous ses amis, même Ino, complètement déjanté qui fessait exprès de courir après Sasuke pour faire enragé Sakura. Celui dont il ce senté le plus proche après Sasuke, bien qu'il ne sache pas si la réciproque était vrais, c'était Shikamaru. Il aimé bien son esprit d'analyse et son air gent foutiste qui ne marché plus sue personnes.

En ce qui concerne les adultes, il y avait évidemment Iruka qu'il considéré comme son père, bien qu'il ne lui dirait jamais par peur du rejet. Pour les autres sensei, c'était exclusivement des professeurs qu'il estimé plus que ce qu'il a eu à l'académie.

Kakashi, lui était différent de tout les autres réunit. Il le vénéré plus que tout les autres hommes. Kakashi avait quelque chose de mystérieux à gardé son masque constamment sur le bas de son visage. De plus Naruto le trouvé super sexi dans sa tenu de Jounin, mais celle d'ANBU le fessait fondre littéralement, elle mettait son corps en valeur. Pour cette idée là il pouvait remercier ses coéquipiers et le pari que Kakashi avait perdu.

En réalité, Naruto avait découvert peut de temps avant que l'Akatsuki ne le recherche activement ses véritable sentiments pour son sensei et depuis ce jour, il vivait avec mais aujourd'hui cela commencer à lui pesé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto lors d'une mission fit comprendre à son sensei qu'il devait lui parler. Une fois leur mission terminer, Kakashi invita le blond à resté avec lui quelque instant.

-Bon Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont parties et ne nous embêterons pas. Que ce passe t-il ? Tu n'as rien de grave ou de gros problèmes ?

-Non pas vraiment sensei. Je…disons que ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas très évident et ne regardé aucun de mes coéquipiers, ni aucun villageois ou ninja.

-Tu m'inquiète Naruto ! Iruka est au courant ? Tu veux peut être que nous allions le chercher ?

-Non Kakashi-sensei, je ne veux pas que Iruka sache, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Sans un mot Kakashi observer son jeune élève, celui-ci semblé nerveux. On aurait même dit que son professeur l'intimidé. Sachant que si il ne parlé pas tout de suite, il ne trouverait pas le courage de ce déclarer de sitôt, Naruto respira un bon coup et ce lança :

-Alors voilà, cela fait plusieurs mois que je le sais maintenant et il m'ait devenu impossible pour moi de le grader sous silence plus longtemps. Vous allez peut être pas me croire et pensé qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle manière de me rendre intéressant et ce n'est pas le cas. Sachez sensei que quoi qu'il puisse ce passé après mon but est en aucun cas de vous blessez. Je vous aime sensei pas comme un fils aime son père, c'est plus profond que ça. Chaque jour, chaque minute qui passe, je n'ai que vous dans mes pensées. Je me sens bien quand vous vous intéressez à moi et me parler autrement que si j'étais l'imbécile que je fais croire à tous. Je vous aime sensei.

Devant le silence de son sensei, Naruto ajouta désempare :

« Je vais vous laissez. Quoi que vous décidiez, je ne vous en porterai pas rigueur. Au revoir sensei. »

Kakashi était surpris et c'est peu dire il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. A priori même lui ne connaissait pas le jeune homme bien que cela fasse des années qu'il lui enseigne, il n'avait jamais remarqué que le comportement qu'avait tout les jours Naruto n'était qu'une façade. Pourquoi Naruto lui avait déclaré ses sentiments en pleine figure ? Lui qui avait toujours aimé que Obito. Pourquoi avait –il fallu que le fils de son sensei soit tombé amoureux de lui ?

Sans ce préoccupé de toutes les personnes qui désirer lui parler, Kakashi rentra chez lui. Il était totalement perdu. Icha Icha ne lui disait rien, il pensé sans cesse aux paroles de Naruto, qui si il savait connaissait pas Obito, il aurait pu dire que celui-ci le lui avait apprit.

Obito ! Pensé à l'Uchiwa, lui fessait mal. Malgré toutes ses années, il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Aimé Naruto ? Il ne savait pas, pour lui il était simplement le fils de feu Minato, mais de là à le voir autrement, il y avait une marge. Ce doutant qu'il ne serait pas capable de côtoyer Naruto avant d'avoir lui-même tiré les choses au clair, il fit une chose tout à fait lâche en allant trouver une excuse pour ne pas à avoir à s'occupé de son équipe surtout du ninja le plus imprévisible et ce n'était peu dire.

Quand il se fut déclarer, Naruto n'avait pas était surpris plus que cela par le manque de réaction de son professeur. Souhaitant plus que tout, sans pour autant ce faire trop d'illusion, que son sensei réponde à ses sentiments, Naruto tenta de s'occuper l'esprit toute la soirée. N'ayant aucun doute qu'il saurait en quoi ce tenir le lendemain matin.

Après une nuit agité pour professeur et élève, ils ce rendirent au petit matin au lieu de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7.

Sans véritable explication valable, Kakashi expliqua qu'il avait une mission de la plus haute importance et que par conséquent, ils seraient tout trois répartie dans une autre équipe. Sasuke irait avec l'équipe Gai Sakura irai avec l'équipe Kurenaï et donc il ne resté plus que l'équipe Azuma pour Naruto. Cette disposition était bien évidemment pour un temps indéterminé.

C'est sans protestation que tout trois acceptèrent et partirent rejoindre leur équipe nouvellement assigné.

Naruto était déçu, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Kakashi resterait son sensei et c'était peu être mieux ainsi. Le dos vouté le cœur lourd, Naruto arriva au point de rendez-vous ou l'équipe 10 l'attendait.

Il fallut près de quinze jours aux amis du blond pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent du mal être de leur compagnon de route. Les senseis aussi avaient constaté le jeu dangereux auquel s'attardé Naruto, mais nul ne savait ce qui en était la cause. Azuma hésité même à l'envoyer en mission, mais l' Hokage cela ne posé aucun véritable problème tant qu'il effectue ses missions et ne met pas la vie de ses coéquipiers en danger.

Lors d'une mission, Naruto ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entouré et ce retrouva gravement blessé. Il n'en avait fait part à personnes et ils furent plus de la moitié du chemin de retour avant que le jeune Uzumaki ne s'effondre sous la douleur et la fatigue. Son état de santé fit accélérait l'équipe 10. C'est dans un état proche de la mort qu'il fut admit à l'hôpital, prit en charge par l'Hokage elle-même.

Il lui fallut cinq heures pour réussir à stabilisé celui qu'elle considère comme son fils. Ce fut cinq heures d'angoisse pour Azuma et son équipe et les autres qui les avaient rejoints peu à peu pour venir aux nouvelles.

Le seul qui aurait du être présent et qui ne l'était pas était Kakashi, parti en mission diplomatique, qui devait durée encore un bon mois. Un mois de trop selon Sasuke, seul personne au courant des sentiments qu'éprouver le blond pour leur sensei. Il avait tenté d'aidé au mieux son frère de cœur, mais n'avait pas réussit. Il ce doutait que Naruto ce détruisait peu à peu face au rejet et la fuite de la personne qui avait prit son cœur.

Le mois paru long pour les ninjas de Konoha, le moral des troupes était au plus bas surtout pour la dernière génération et cette morosité déteignait sur les adultes. Pendant ce mois, il fut facile à Sasuke de cultivé sa rage pour leur sensei surtout quand l'hokage leur apprit que Naruto était dans le coma pour un temps indéterminé et qu'elle ne savait pas si il ce réveillerait un jour.

Ce fut au bout de ce mois de stress et d'incompréhension pour beaucoup de personne que Kakashi Hatake revient au village sans ce douté de ce qu'il l'attendait.

Apprenant ce qui ce passe avec son élève, le ninja copieur alla directement à l'hôpital prendre conscience de l'état de Naruto. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre du blond, le passage lui fut bloqué par l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci passablement énervé et prévenue par Sakura de l'arrivé de leur sensei. Il l'attendait de pied ferme et décidé à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

-On ne veut pas de vous ici partez

-Je ne te permets pas Sasuke, je suis…

-Je me permets tout seul sensei. Je sais ce que vous venez faire ici et je peux vous dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici. Si Naruto s'en sort je ferrais en sorte qu'il change de sensei en leur prouvant votre incapacité à vous occupé de nous, surtout au vu de ses dernier mois.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'en veille à ce point ? De toute façon je n'est pas besoin de ta permission pour rendre visite à mon élève.

-Justement ce n'est pas votre élève qui est étendue dans ce lit dans le coma. C'est juste Naruto Uzumaki, un enfant du village de Konoha, mon frère et en tant que tel, je vous interdis de l'approchez.

-Naruto aurait était heureux de t'entendre parler comme ça de lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas sensei, Naruto sais déjà tous cela. Je n'est pas fuit comme un lâche quand il m'a dit ce qu'il éprouvé pour moi. Ce n'est pas vous qui pendant deux mois à tenté de recollé les morceaux, qui tenté de lui redonné gout à la vie. Maintenant si vous permettez je dois allez voir mon frère.

Kakashi ne dit rien, il ce contenta de soupirer en regardant l'Uchiwa refermé la porte derrière lui. En aucun cas Kakashi blâmé son élève, après tout il l'avait bien mérité. C'est vrai il aurait pu donner de ses nouvelles au blond ne serais ce qu'une seule lettre pour lui expliqué la situation de son côté. Pendant ses deux mois d'exile, il avait pensé uniquement à Naruto, en aucun cas il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de la prévenir. Aujourd'hui il en payer le prix, alors qu'il n'aurait que quelque mot à dire s'en doute pour sortir le jeune homme de son coma.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtenait rien pour le moment, le jounin rentra chez lui ce reposé, ce changé et rangé le matériel de sa mission.

Après quelque heures de repos, le sensei retourna à l'hôpital et sans tenter d'entré dans la chambre, s'installa devant la porte attendant le bon vouloir de son élève pour entrer. L'ayant vu devant la porte, l'hokage l'autorisa à rentré, sans protesté Kakashi la suivi et fut surpris de voir Naruto allongé sans bougé aussi pale que les draps qui le recouvrait. Le voyant dans cet état Kakashi su que cela serait une vision qui resterait longtemps encore. Sasuke endormi au chevet du blond ce réveilla quand l'Hokage pausa une main sur son épaule. Reprenant pied avec ce qui l'entourer, l'Uchiwa s'énerva quand il aperçu Kakashi dans la chambre.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Sortez vous n'avez pas votre place ici.

-Sasuke ! le réprimanda l'Hokage

-Dé…désolé, je sors.

-Kakashi voyons !

Ne s'occupant pas de sa supérieur, Kakashi sorti et reprit place en face de la porte veillant ainsi de loin sur Naruto. Peu de temps après Sasuke sorti de la chambre également, attendit dans le couloir la fin de l'osculation pour reprendre son poste de gardien.

Les jours passèrent est la même routine s'installa, Sasuke dans la chambre, Kakashi dans le couloir attendant le bon vouloir de son élève, qui malgré les supplications de son entourage fortement opposé au fait que le ninja copieur entre dans la chambre.

Ce fut grâce à Iruka qui ne supporté plus de voir son ami dans son empati face à son élève, qui mit un terme à cette pseudo-guerre. Sans laissé paraitre quelque chose, Sasuke laissait la porte de la chambre ouverte jusqu'à un jour laissé son sensei passé quelque temps au chevet de Naruto. Celui-ci reconnaissant entra uniquement quand Sasuke n'était pas présent.

Ce jour là, Sasuke fut convaincu qu'Iruka avait eu raison, il avait eu peur qu'on blesse encore son frère. Mais en écoutant les paroles de Kakashi, il comprit aussi combien il avait était aveugle.

« ….Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour dire mes sentiments aux autres. Surtout à toi, tu es le fils de mon sensei et ça m'a fait, non pour être franc j'ai eu peur de le décevoir quand tu m'as dit tes sentiments. La seule personne pour qui j'ai eu des sentiments aussi forts que les tient, c'était Obito Uchiwa. Tu sais Naruto, j'ai peur, peur d'aimé à nouveau et de le perdre. Iruka à toujours tout fait pour m'aidé à me remettre de sa mort mais c'est pas facile .Tu sais il me manque beaucoup, je veux bien tenté de te connaitre autrement qu'en tant que sensei, Naruto. On verra ce que sa donne. Revient avec nous Naruto, tu manque à beaucoup de monde. Tu sais que Sasuke est très irritable depuis que je suis revenu de mission. »

Dans le sommeil qui était le sien, Naruto avait entendu les paroles de son sensei et était près à tenté lui aussi de connaitre son sensei. Il lui fallut environ deux jours pour reprendre pied avec la réalité pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde.

Pendant un an, Kakashi et Naruto apprirent à ce connaitre. Il fallut peu de temps à Kakashi pour tomber amoureux du blond. Il fallut attendre une autre année avant que le ninja copieur demande son compagnon en mariage. Depuis quelque temps maintenant 4mois pou être précis pour qu'ils découvrent la joie d'être prochainement père d'une petite fille Akue. Sasuke et Iruka s'occupèrent très bien de l'enfant de l'Hokage mais cela et une autre histoire.

FIN


End file.
